Thread of Ribbon
by crystal.heart.12
Summary: Set before B.Dawn. In the hope to save Jacob's life, Bella goes on a desperate search to find him, disregarding her fiancee for the lost shreds of her broken heart. Is this the right path for Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Marriage

Marriage. Holy Matrimony. Marriage. Holy Matrimony. Marriage. Holy Matrimony. Marriage. Holy Matrimony.

Gah!

I rolled over on my bed, unable to sleep. The fact that my wedding was about to be held in less than a week was more than enough to keep me awake. A roll play of my dreaded ceremony was unfolding itself inside my imagination…

Alice would have done a marvellous job. Too marvellous. Each post, pole, wall and chair would be covered in roses. I imagined Charlie, standing next to me in a stiff, tall collared suit. He would be nervous of course, sweating with unhidden terror at walking down the isle of a church now filled with people. And then there would be me in my beautiful 1918 wedding dress, the fragile lace now sticking to my body with sweat and perspiration. The organ would start playing.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Bella are you alright?" his low voice pulling me back from my dire imaginings. Absorbed back into reality, I sighed as I felt his cool fingers stroking my cheek.

"Yeah," I sighed, pulling myself closer into his arms, "Just vivid dreams, you know. The wedding's so close…"

He chuckled softly, tightening his grip around my waist.

"You'll be fine," he murmured, softly pressing his lips to the top of my head, "Alice told me herself."

I relaxed a bit then – Alice's predictions were never wrong. But then I remembered the reason why Alice could see my wedding in her vision; why it was not blurred by the presence of a particular person. Someone who held the small piece of my torn heart, taking it far, far away with him as he ran away. A small ball of heat uncurled itself from my heart and travelled up my throat, making my eyes sting with hidden tears as I visualised him in my mind; Jacob.

The crystal heart jingled unwillingly against the carved wolf on my bracelet.

A voice woke me up the next morning.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yes, Char- I mean, Dad?" Edward's brow creased with knowledge I hadn't heard yet. Something was making him anxious.

"Edward, wha…" he put a finger to my lips and gestured for me to go downstairs; Charlie must have been listening. I bent over quickly to peck him on the cheek, left him on the bed and ran downstairs.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Seth's waiting for you on the phone," Charlie looked confused, "He says it's something to do with his lost dog…"

_Oh_…code for Jacob has been sighted. My heart stepped up a knotch.

"Seth?" I clutched at the phone tightly, amazed I hadn't snapped it in two yet.

"Hey Bella," something was off about his voice, "How… are you?"

"Good," I started cautiously. Why was he acting so weirdly?"

"Well, I was ringing because," he paused, as if trying to sort things out before talking, "Do you tend to react badly when people tell you something bad?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Because Charlie probably shouldn't hear about this and if you scream…"

"I won't scream Seth," I swallowed loudly, "just tell me what's going on."

"Errr…"

"Spit it out Seth!" I was getting anxious now.

"Jacob was … shot."

The room was beginning to swirl.

"Bella?" a voice called me from somewhere in the shimmering distance, so far away.

And then there was blackness.

Why did I have to faint so easily?

**Unsure if this is worth continuing; if you like it; please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heavy Heart

**Chapter 2: Heavy Heart**

Charlie's heavy breathing brought me back from my dark abyss. He was trying to carry me over to the lounge from where I had collapsed on the floor – my gosh I must be heavy.

"Dad?" I croaked.

"You okay kid?" he huffed after he sat me down.

"Sure, I just-" found out that my best friend could possibly be dead, "got a bit of a shock when Seth explained that…he thinks he found his dog."

Oh _crud_, my attempt at lying failed. I stared absently at the tiles on the floor, trying to create another excuse while my imagination created horrid images of Jacob…dead…

Charlie shook his head and looked at me sternly.

"Bella," his voice was patronising now, less worried and harder than before, "There's something up that you're not telling me."

_Get out of the house __before__ you break down! Get out!_

"No time to explain," I squeaked, running out the door and tripping on the doorframe.

Jacob. Please NO! JACOB!

I couldn't remember what was happening around me, I just drove in a blur over to Seth's house. Screeching to a stop outside the Clearwaters, I ran across the lawn to rap noisily on the front door.

The door creaked open and Leah stood there, almond eyes narrowed like speeding arrows to mine. I could almost feel her anger radiating off her; it was my fault Jacob had ended up shot in Canada. I held her gaze timidly, too scared to speak until Seth came bounding over to rescue me.

"Bella!" Seth sighed, "Come inside quickly."

Leah growled – clearly that invitation was void with her in the house.

Seth rolled his eyes and took me in anyway. Away from Leah, the sadness suddenly washed over me again.

"What happened to him?" I whispered once we were in Seth's living room.

Seth pursed his lips, "We're not completely sure, but we think he ran into some trouble when on a private property in Canada somewhere. We can only see blurred images but the bullet…wasn't an ordinary bullet."

"W-What do you mean?" I stammered.

"Jacob isn't healing properly. Bullets really shouldn't matter because his flesh will just heal back up. But from what we can see…man, he's in so much pain we can't understand what's happening to him."

The corner of my shirt was twisted into a compact ball between my nervous fingers. My heart was unsteadily beating as I took in this information. _Why wasn't he healing?_ What was wrong with my Jacob? He was in pain…

"Bella?" Seth took my hand, "It's okay – Jake will survive this thing. The rest of the pack is going up now to help him out. Don't – don't cry Bella!"

He was right – I shouldn't cry. I wasn't the one howling in pain in Canada's blistering cold winds with a bullet in my flesh. I quickly stitched my sobs back behind a temporary flap in my heart.

"The whole pack has gone?" my voice wavered a little.

"All but me and Leah. Oh- and Colin & Brady."

"Got to stay back and protect the town huh? You must have been promoted to camp leader now the rest of the pack is gone." I tried to smile, and failed.

"Yeah," he tried to laugh at my pathetic humour, "Chief Seth."

_Chief Jacob_. The memory tugged at my heartstrings, pulling me up short. We both stopped talking, drifting into an awkward silence. I thought I'd better get back – Edward would be worried crazy about me.

"Well, I guess I better head home now."

Seth stood up and led me to the door. He seemed to know that I was about to break down again so he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Bells, Jake will be fine. And I'll keep you posted in case anything happens."

"I'm counting on that." I smiled weakly. He watched with an anxious expression as I walked unsteadily over to the car and drove away.

**Sorry if that chapter was a bit boring. I am hoping that the plot will escalate soon though! PLEASE REVIEW – I love feedback!! Any ideas on how I can improve?? Flames & Praise are both welcome.**


End file.
